Of Baseball and Brothers
by Strawberry Usagi
Summary: Wolfram is invited to play a game of catch with Yuuri and Conrart, and the brothers do a little bonding. Fluff-ish. No pairing.


**Disclaimer:** _Kyou Kara Maou_ isn't mine. If it was, Conrart and Yuuri would elope and play baseball for the rest of their lives.

**Dedications: **Dedicated to my Wolfram, who helped inspire this. Conrart loves you, bb~

* * *

As usual, Yuuri and Conrart were playing catch in the courtyard, but that day's game was just a little different. A certain blonde princeling had tagged along to play "shortstop", just in case the maids' rumors about all the "pitching" and "catching" going on between his fiance and older brother were true. Wolfram just knew there was nothing innocent about that game, and he believed his suspicions confirmed when he'd overheard the girls talking.

Wolfram watched with contempt as Conrart pitched another curve ball at Yuuri, who managed to catch it after throwing himself in the dirt. Yuuri smiled and shouted something at the brunette about taking it easy or he'd be sore tomorrow--that's when Wolfram snapped. He didn't approve of the vulgar display. _How **dare** that wimp flirt with another man right in front of me, and with that **human**, Lord Weller, of all people!_ the fire-weilding Mazoku thought bitterly, his small fists curling at his sides.

"That was a good catch, Your Majesty," Conrart offered, along with one of his charming smiles, "You're really improving."

The Maoh chuffed out a laugh and wiped at the dirt on his face with the back of his hand. He gripped the ball tight in his gloved hand before tossing it back to his godfather, smiling all the while. "Well, it's not that easy with the Lion of Luttenburg pitching. Your arm's really on fire today, Conrad!" Yuuri pushed himself off the ground and brushed the dirt off his rear before looking up at his retainer with a bright smile, saying, "Ahhh! This is what I look forward to every day after all that paperwork Gwendal burries me under: a nice, relaxing game of catch with my favorite pitcher."

"Yuuri, you wimp! You stop right there!" Wolfram, who'd been seething quietly as he watched the two gazing fondly at one another. "I will not tolerate this any longer!"

Yuuri, puzzled as to why the Mazoku was suddenly so angry with him, turned to Wolfram. "Oh, Wolfram! I'm sorry... I kind of forgot you were out here."

Wolfram snorted. He knew he _didn't_ just hear that. "What do you mean you _forgot_?!"

"I said I was sorry, Wolf," Yuuri offered, hoping that his simple apology would somehow be enough to quell the blonde's building rage. "You've just been so quiet, and I was busy concentrating on catching Conrad's curve balls that I kind of forgot about the rest of the world. Baseball'll do that to a guy, you know."

"I'm on to you two and your _baseball_, you cheat," the blonde snapped, emerald eyes narrowing into a glare. "I'll have you know that I do not approve of this one bit."

Conrart, who'd heard all the rumors going around the castle, knew exactly why his younger brother looked like he was ready to tear them both a new one. The soldier couldn't help but smile, despite the look his brother was giving him--Wolfram was utterly adorable when he was enraged with the way his green eyes burned and his forhead creased with that little wrinkle.

"Well, if you're mad because you're feeling left out, you're more than welcome to play with us. Ah, that's it! Here, take my glove, Wolf. Just keep your eye on the ball when Conrad throws it, and catch it in this so you don't hurt your hand, okay?"

Wolfram, who was not in the least bit pleased with the current situation, watched as Yuuri seated himself beneath the shade of a nearby tree before turning his attention to the leather glove in his hands. _What am I supposed to do with this thing?_ he thought, turning the strange item over in his hands as he inspected it.

"What is the point of this baseball you both seem to like so much, anyway?" inquired the semi-curious Mazoku as he looked up at his brother, then his fiance.

"Well," started Yuuri, making a gesture as if he were holding a bat and swinging the imaginary object in the air, "it's kind of like sword fighting."

"Sword fighting, Your Majesty?" Conrart repeated, giving his godson a puzzled look. He wasn't too sure that was the best explanation to use with the hot-headed Wolfram... since the boy would most likely take it seriously and, well, come in swinging.

"Yes, sword fighting," Yuuri replied. The Japanese boy flushed and shot his godfather a pointed look. "And I thought I asked you to stop calling me that! It's Yuuri, Godfather! But as of this moment, you may both call me Coach." Yuuri grinned before continuing, "I'll be your baseball instructor, Coach Shibuya!"

Conrart had to bite back a chuckle--the last thing he wanted was to bruise poor Yuuri's ego. He simply smiled and answered, "As you wish, _Coach_ Shibuya."

"That's just stupid," Wolfram said, defiantly perching his hands on his hips and wrinkling his nose at the ebon-haired teen. "I'll do no such thing, just as won't be participating in your baseball! I think the whole thing is dumb."

"With an attitude like that you'd make a horrible player! If you were on my team back home my coach'd have you sitting on the bench until you changed your attitude. Poor attitudes have no place on the baseball field, my friend! Well, it's just a darn shame, that's what it is!" Yuuri's coal-colored eyes were blazing with determination. He was always very serious when it came to his favorite and most beloved sport, and there was no way he was going to just sit back and let someone--even if that someone happened to be a princeling Mazoku with a horrible temper--call it dumb.

"Whatever, wimp," Wolfram huffed as he shoved his hand in baseball glove, attempting to open and close it once or twice. "Just hurry up and explain the rules so I can trounce Lord Weller and _we_ can share a nice bath. Honestly, Yuuri, have some pride as a king--you're all covered in sweat and dirt."

Conrart chuckled and gently tossed the ball to Wolfram, who wasn't paying attention and missed it as it sailed under the glove. He interjected, "Most atheletes on Earth are proud of of the stains on their uniforms, Wolfram."

"Conrad's right! Those stains are just proof of all your hard work," Yuuri stated, proudly patting at his dirt-covered knees. "Moms really don't like it, though, and rich boys that aren't used to playing in the grime. But enough about the dirt! Wolfram, keep your eye on the ball! Visualize the catch!"

Wolfram snorted and plucked the ball off the ground, chucking it straight at Conrart's head. The soldier could tell Wolfram was getting anxious--the blonde princeling had always hated having someone tell him what to do.

"So, as I was saying," Yuuri started up, "Baseball is like sword fighting. One guy stands on the home plate, bat in hand, and waits for the pitch. When the moment's right, he strikes, swinging his bat and knocking the ball out of the park! If he's lucky, he'll make it to second base, or maybe even score a homerun. You have to have a strong swing for that--like how you handle your sword. Do you understand, Wolf? I tried simplifying it the best I could--that's why I used sword fighting as a reference. Ah, I almost forgot! There are nine innings in baseball, listen to your coach and watch the signs, and three strikes means you're out."

"So, you swing this thing called a bat and hit things with it? This baseball sounds rather violent--I like it already!" Wolfram grinned to himself as he caught another one of his brother's pitches. "We should be playing that instead of just tossing this thing around."

"Yeah, but you'd need more than just three players, and it's starting to get late," Yuuri answered with a frown spreading across his lips. "It would've been nice, though, since it's been a while since I got to play a real game."

Coal-colored eyes shifted to watch the two brothers when neither Conrart nor Wolfram commented. He smiled at the two brothers--Wolfram was starting to enjoy himself. The blonde princeling was oblivious to the smile on his own face as he and his brother tossed the ball back and forth, Conrart chuckling occaisionally and making comments about the younger brother's pitching. _They actually look like brothers when they're getting along_, the Maoh thought, laughing softly.

Wolfram looked at the ball sitting in his glove before looking up at the brunette. Excitedly, he asked, "How did you throw it to Yuuri earlier? Show me that, Conrart!"

Yuuri watched as Conrart took the ball from Wolfram, demonstrating the proper way to hold it before handing it back to Wolfram. He chuckled and his hand over the blonde's on the ball to guide his fingers. "Like this, Wolfram," the soldier said gently, letting his hand linger for a breif moment before withdrawing. When he was sure the other'd gotten it, he stepped back and waited for the pitch.

"That wasn't bad," Conrart offered with a chuckle, tossing the ball back to Wolfram. "Try it again, Wolf--practice makes perfect."

"I'll get this, you'll see," Wolfram huffed, smirking as he chucked the ball back at Conrart like before.

"I have no doubt," answered the older brother, smiling.

_Conrad looks like he's really enjoying playing with Wolf_, thought the Maoh as he leaned back against the tree, smiling as he continued to watch the two. _Maybe we should invite him to play with us more often. I'll restore the brotherly bonds through baseball, that's what I'll do!_

Yuuri cupped his hands around his mouth, about to speak, but Conrart spoke for him, as if he'd read his godson's mind. With a smile, the soldier said, "Let's play again tomorrow."

Wolfram's reply was a smile that mirrored his brother's. "Of course, Conrart."

Yuuri was certain his favorite sport would bring them together again.

* * *

**A/N:** Now wasn't that sweet? Haha, I just adore my Yuuri-muse, he's such a dorkasaurus, and for my least favorite character, Wolfram's starting to be one of my favorites to write. Maybe it's just because of my Wolf that I'm starting to think he's a smidgen okay, haha. I'm really starting to like the whole ConWolf pairing, too, which is weird because I'm such a diehard ConYuu fangirl. I have my Wolf and Conrart-muse to blame for that. (Shame on you two!) I'd really love to do a drawing of this sometime. Anyway, I hope that you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
